The present invention relates to an easy access and maintenance metal staple stapler apparatus.
As is known, metal staple staplers of the so-called pliers type are usually provided with a staple loading device for housing and guiding the metal staples, which are resiliently driven by a driver toward the front portion of the stapler, where a pressing member ejects and closes the metal staples.
More specifically the loading of the metal staples is generally carried out by introducing, at the stapler rear end, and upon withdrawing the driver, the metal staplers; in other staples, on the other hand, the metal staples are introduced at the front end of the stapler, upon removing from the front the loader.
In both types of staplers, if a metal staple is locked inside the apparatus, it is very difficult to access the inside of the stapler in order to remove the jammed staple.
Another drawback of known staplers is that they have a comparatively low metal staple holding capability.
Moreover these known staplers are very complex construction-wise and comprise a lot of component parts of difficult and time consuming assembling.